Escaping Societies Answer
by ReddVolt
Summary: Short Drabble. Kai's and the BB's escape from the final trap Boris left them in. The foster care system.


Whooo my first drabble that is an ACTUAL drabble and not a short story/rp/other thing!

In all the stories I've read, when the writers are faced with how Kai and the rest of the BB's escaped the legal system, I rarely see a well thought out or well written answer. Not to be offensive, it's just no one really wants to spend time figuring out how the teams could possibly escape that and then live on there own when there supposed to all be 16. (Hell, I've done that before!) So, sitting here, bored in my Webpage Creations class, I decided, Kai's a smart kid, I bet he'd have a plan, then unleash his lawyers on the court! Thus giving:

Escaping Societies Answer

Enjoy!

Disclaimer : If I owned Beyblade it would be well above Pg-13. Sadly, I don't own it or anthying else mentioned in this story, including the Tokio Hotel lyrics/song. Dammit.

/0\

"Ready set go!"

Kai sat in his assigned " room", at a desk. His pose was peaceful, though in reality he was beyond nervous. A scrap of wrinkled paper lay in front of him, partly covered in scribbled words.

" We, learn to live and then. Our freedom came to an end; we have to break down this wall. Ready set go it's time to run! The sky is changing we are one!"

One red eye twitched as the words rang out softly. Now, it wasn't that Kai found Tala annoying, or even his voice annoying. No, Tala had a talent for singing, a naturally knack for it. The wolf could put Justin Timberlake to shame.

At the moment however, Kai really needed to think.

And the singing wasn't helping.

" Ready set, go, it's time to run! The sky is changing we are one!"

" Tala." Kai ground out. " As much as I understand your need to sing songs that "connect" with your awful tragic past and emo needs, it would be highly appreciated if you would shut up."

Tala snorted from his spot on the bed. Rolling from his back to his stomach to face Kai, he abruptly stopped singing. " Why Kai! That sounded like a request instead of one your typical commands! You must be going soft with old age!"

Kai's grip on his pencil tightened.

" At this rate your gonna go bald! Or you'll want me to chew your food! Aw poor old Kai-"

Tala didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as a history book collided with his face.

Yelping, Tala shot into a sitting position. " Son ova BITH Kow!! Mat HURT!"

Not even bothering to look over to his teammate, Kai continued to scrawl sentences on his paper. " I do apologize Tala. My hand slipped."

" SMIPPED MY FASS!"

Kai's trademark smirk crawled into his face, momentarily distracted him from his work. He turned slowly around, eyeing Tala. "Oh my. Did I cause a nose bleed?"

" FESS!"

Kai tipped his head ever so slightly, his smirk the only sign of his enjoyment. " What?" He asked, voice still entirely monotone. "I cannot understand you, Tala. Do speak in English."

" CAKE YOU!"

Kai suppressed his laughter, turning back to his paper. " I would love cake, how thoughtful of you."

Tala growled, hand clutching his nose. ' _Motherfucking bastard._' Tala growled in thought. ' _Where the hell did he find a history book anyway? Why would an orphanage HAVE a history book in one of these rooms? They can't possible be expecting someone to _**use**_ it!"_

Twenty groan filled minutes later, Kai finally found his answer. " Yes!" He whispered, looking at the circled parts of the paper. Plans had been made and re-made, but Kai had finally found the perfect one. The one that would not only release them from their hellhole, but have the country's lawyer's running in confused circles.

Tala must have noticed his victory, for the red head suddenly stopped exaggerating his injury. " Well?" He asked, pulling his legs onto the bed in a 'criss cross applesauce' fashion. " Did you find something?"

Kai nodded. " It's simple." He twirled his chair around, grabbing the paper and shoving it in Tala's face. " We cannot live alone because we are not of legal age, and are considered to be traumatized. Our parents, well your parents," Kai indicated Tala with his pencil, " Cannot be found. There are simply no files indicating that you even exist. The same goes for almost every member of the Abby. It was simpler for Boris to forge them if they were required."

Tala nodded. He figured Kai was telling him the simplified version of his plan, but Tala didn't care. As long as they were out of the foster system, he could care less.

"And if they can't find our birth certificates," Kai's eyes took on an evil glint. " They can't find our actual ages."

" So," Tala drummed his fingers on his bed, " That means they can't _prove_ were not eighteen. And if we're eighteen, the only thing that's keeping us here is the "trauma" we suffer from. But if we were to set up something, such as coming in twice a week for therapy sessions," Tala's own eyes sparkled. " They can't keep us here."

Tala was rewarded with one of Kai's rare smiles. " Exactly."

" Were did Boris send you Kai? The university of evil?" Tala joked, pleased with the plan.

" Oh no." Kai waved one hand dismissively. " He sent me to UOV. University Of Villains. This is all simple review for my pre-breaking-the-law-and-screwing-with-the-courts-class."

Tala laughed.

The two teens let the warm moment sink over them, glad to be happy for once.

Finally Tala broke the silence. " Kai."

" Yes."

" Once we're at of here, you mind buyin' us a place near a strip club?"

Tala was forced to dive down as another thick book was launched his way.

" KAI!"

--**End **

Comments adored, Constructive criticism loved even more!

_--Mad Scientist Minx_


End file.
